1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus and a 3D display method thereof, and more particularly, to a 3D display apparatus and a 3D display method thereof which are capable of suitably converting and outputting 3D image signals provided from other 3D display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, efforts to develop a 3D display apparatus have been continued to provide more realistic watch sensitivity. Thereby, it is possible to watch an existing 3D image signal which has mainly been watched in a theater using a related art display apparatus such as a television (TV) in a home.
Particularly, in recent years attempts have been made to output a 3D image signal even in a portable display apparatus having a relatively small size, such as a portable phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or a notebook. As a result, 3D image signals having various resolutions and sizes have been developed.
On the other hand, there is a case where users want to watch a 3D image signal, which has been watched through a portable display apparatus such as their mobile phones, through a large-scale display apparatus such as a TV. Thus, a function to share a 3D content between apparatuses, that is, the 3D image signal, may be provided.
However, when a characteristic of an apparatus for transmitting a 3D image signal differs from that of an apparatus for receiving a 3D signal, it is difficult to watch a normal 3D image signal. That is, when a user wants to watch the 3D image signal, which has been watched in a portable display apparatus having a relatively a small size, through a large-scale display apparatus such as a TV, a process of converting an image size in horizontal and vertical directions according to a display size thereof must be performed. In this case, distortion of an original 3D effect may occur in the conversion process.
Further, when a disparity of the 3D image signal is adjusted by considering only the display size, since the 3D image has an excessive depth, a user may feel tired in watching the 3D image signal.